


Bailey's Ordeal

by ShadowWolf101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Bugs & Insects, Caves, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dark, Eggs, F/F, Femdom, Forests, Hiking, Hiking Porn, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Modeling, Monsters, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Photography, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Spelunking, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trapped, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf101/pseuds/ShadowWolf101
Summary: Another story in the vein of Jamie's Adventure, since everyone seemed to enjoy that one! Our intrepid amateur model Bailey tries to get the best selfies and pictures to bring back to her agent, but strays too deeply into unknown territory. Features a cameo from another OC, Kami, as well.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 47





	1. The Descent

Bailey smiled for the camera, her thumb hitting the phone's camera button with a satisfying digital _click_. Since she'd missed out on that last modeling gig she'd gone into overtime perfecting her craft, non-stop diet and exercise, camera shoots at all hours of the day and night in as many different places as she could. Her body was now as firm, toned and sexy as she could naturally make it, her smile radiant, her blonde hair glossy. She flipped through the pictures she'd taken so far, saving some, discarding others. Luckily, she didn't have to get rid of many, this place was so photogenic it was hard _not_ to take a great! Bailey couldn't believe she hadn't heard of this park sooner. There were almost no cars in the lot, so parking was easy, and the trails were gentle and relatively flat, with gorgeous vistas and views throughout.

When her friend had initially told her about the place, she'd been skeptical. Most parks made you pay a photography fee if you wanted to do any official photo work, but this place was free. She didn't even have to check in with a park ranger, which definitely smoothed the process, since she wanted to take some more...risqué' shots later.

Clad in tight black yoga pants, a blue top, white t-shirt, and dark blue hat, Bailey felt like she had a good balance between practical and sexy. Covered up, but still tight enough to show off some curves. She was perfectly fine being the "sexy hiker girl" if that got her some modeling gigs, since she loved the outdoors anyway. As she pressed deeper into the park, the woods seemed oddly muted, the sounds of the animals dulled behind the heavy roof of the plant life. The path grew a little darker and she pulled out her phone, clicking on the flashlight. Bailey frowned, this was starting to feel a bit more sketchy than initially planned, but she'd heard about a particular beautiful spot deeper in where she could get the perfect shots to finish her set.

Bailey stepped lightly on the trail, her natural optimism banishing her doubts and worries. _What are you, 5? Get a grip, Bailey...get these pics done, then it's off to fame and fortune in LA!"_ she thought to herself, perking up.

Nothing wrong with a long walk, it'd just help her burn more calories so she'd look even better! Eventually she reached a fork in the trial and she paused, frowning, tapping a manicured nail to her lips. She couldn't remember which way her friend had mentioned; all she remembered was one way led to the lake, and the other was a straight up "don't go down there." But was it the left, or the right...

It had to have been the left. Now that she thought about it, she remembered them mentioned the left a lot, so that was probably the route to the lake. Her mind made up, Bailey followed the left path of the fork, eagerly pressing forward so she could finish her photo shoot. The woods were getting darker, but she was pretty sure she could see light further down the trail, probably where it opened back up to the shore of the lake.

 _Finally! Gotta wrap this up and head back to the car_ she thought, hurrying down the trail, her toned legs carrying her easily.

The light was growing stronger, the trees beginning to thin out a bit as she pressed on. The forest continued to thin, the trees growing smaller, more stunted, the foliage changing from a deep green to more muted colors. Bailey broke into a run, she wanted to get out of this damned forest and back into the sun where the natural lighting would help her pictures.

Right as she reached the light, Bailey felt the ground below her give way, her shoes suddenly finding nothing but air. She cried out as she fell into what she could only presume was some kind of hole, her hands shooting forward to catch the edge and stop her fall.

_Shit!_

She barely managed to catch herself, the rim of the hole almost out of her reach, balancing on her forearms and wrists. Her breath came in gasps, her heart thudding in her chest as her legs swung loosely below her, the cold air ticking her exposed calves. Calming herself, she slowly worked her hands around the rim, bringing them closer together so she could haul herself out.

Before her hands could meet, she felt something slimy slide up her leg, twisting around her ankles and sliding up to grip her calves. Bailey screamed at the sudden touch, her heart hammering once more. She struggled to kick out at it, but didn't have the leverage because she was barely hanging onto the edge as it was. The grip below her strengthened, tightening as it began to tug downwards, slowly at first, then harder. Bailey panted in fear, her hands scrabbling uselessly as the dirt as she was slowly, inexorably pulled down. She dug her nails in, digging furrows in the dirt until, with another scream, she was pulled loose and down.

Bailey landed on the ground with a grunt, her hands immediately scrabbling at her ankles to remove whatever was gripping her, but it had disappeared as fast as it had appeared, leaving a clear, slimy residue on her skin. Bailey ran a finger through it and brought it up to inspect it; touching two fingers together, she grimaced as she felt the stickiness stretch and snap between them. She looked up, clear blue sky and sunlight visible, but out of reach from where she was at the bottom of a rocky shaft. Bailey inspected herself; aside from some scrapes and bruises, and a few tears in her leggings where the thing had pulled, she was surprisingly unharmed. Spotting her phone on the ground, she scooped it up, playing the flashlight over the walls. No easy way to climb up, the surface was too sheer. Off to her left was a smaller hole, the only visible way out, but she'd have to go in on hands and knees, and God knows where the thing went.

Sighing, she bent down, holding the phone light in front of her as she slowly crawled into the hole. Bailey felt dirt and dust rain down on her as her hat scraped the low ceiling of the passage, coating her shoulders and back. It was slow going, the tunnel was....uneven at best often going up, down, left or right for no reason Bailey could determine. Sometimes her hands would sink into some sort of thick, viscous fluid and she'd recoil before carefully crawling over it. She wasn't sure if it was water or what, but it was gross. Eventually the tunnel began to run out, appearing to open up into a bigger chamber.

 _Finally, maybe I can get my bearings now..._ she thought, crawling forward faster.

Once again, she ran out of ground and flopped forward, somersaulting onto her back with a grunt, her eyes on the stony ceiling of the cave. Bailey sighed. No way these clothes were gonna make it through this; and she loved this outfit, too...

The familiar slimy grip returned, snaking around her ankles once more, then quickly up further, squeezing her thighs. Bailey cried out, writhing to get away as she was ambushed by whatever creature had brought her down here. The grip continued to slide upwards, joined by others. They paused as they went further up her thighs, as is sensing something. Bailey panted with fear, her hands clawing at the strange, tentacle-like limbs that gripped her, pawing at them as she tugged and pulled to get them off her.

More tentacles slithered closer to grab her arms, pulling her hands away. Bailey felt herself lifted up, drifting over towards a large hole in the floor. Her phone clattered to the ground, the beam illuminating the pit, and unbeknownst to her, started recording. She grimaced as she saw the fleshy, pulsing interior, the origin point of the tentacles. They pulled her closer until she was suspended above her it, the air filled with the fleshy, squishy sounds of the pit below. The tentacles perked up, getting thicker, harder. One slowly moved in front of Bailey's face, quivering as it underwent a transformation. The slender, stalk-like tip spasmed, a thick head popping out in a rush of fluids. It looked...suspiciously like a cock head.

As Bailey opened her mouth to scream, the tentacle darted forward, entering her mouth. Her blue eyes eyes widened, then her brow furrowed at the sudden assault on her taste buds as the foul taste of the cock coated her tongue. The other tentacles similarly transformed, sliding and rubbing against her as others held her suspended. Bailey felt panic rip through her as she heard a tearing sound, looking down to see her blue top slowly ripping open as tentacles pulled on it. Eventually, the tough fabric parted, her thin white t-shirt shredding quickly under their grip, no match for the beast's strength. Her bra lasted a second longer, the poor underwear stretching before the wires gave way with a _snap_ and her large breasts tumbled free. Bailey's head whipped back and forth in denial as her body was violated, her mouth roughly fucked, and now her breasts pressed together to service another eager tentacle. The worst was yet to come as she felt another tugging sensation below, feeling her thin yoga pants begin to stretch over her crotch, two tentacles insistently tugging and pulling.

With another wrenching _rip_ her leggings gave way, exposing her black panties. Her legs jerked uselessly in the iron grip of the pit, her breath coming in a ragged pant around the cock in her mouth. Bailey's eyes teared up as she felt a hard pull on her panties, stretching them, then another hard wrench, a rip beginning to form. One last hard pull and they, too, ripped open, exposing her most vulnerable area to the cold cave air. With that, the tentacles began to pull her downward once more. Bailey screamed around the tentacle as she felt the sickly heat from the pit envelope her feet, then her shins, then her knees as they brought her down to their master.

The pit began to pulse faster, excited by the new treat it had discovered. Bailey swung her body wildly, pivoting her hips as she felt the tentacles latch on harder, attempting to hold her in place for what was coming. A wet, gushing sound came from below as a glistening, engorged tentacle slowly rose up to meet her, bigger and thicker than the others and slightly translucent. Small ridges lined the shaft, with a cluster of white bulges down at the base pulsing in time with the pit. It slowly rose up until Bailey felt it rub along her legs, sliding up to her thighs. She immediately locked her thighs together, grunting as she felt it wriggle against her, seeking a way in.

All the while, the other tentacles continued to work Bailey over; they'd actually let her arms go, holding her up by the waist, as if the beast enjoyed her struggling. One hand pulled at the tentacle in her mouth, manicured nails digging into the rubbery, slippery surface as she tried to pull it out, while her other hand covered her privates, wedged between her thighs in an attempt to protect herself. The tentacle between her breasts slid back and forth, unabated, the tip dripping a slick, thin substance onto her chest, making it slide more easily still as it pulsed and throbbed gently.

The pit pulled against her legs, slowly forcing them apart again. Bailey's legs trembled as she fought the inhuman force, knowing deep down that she'd already lost, but defiant regardless. She wouldn't make it easy for the bastard. With a final hard pull, the pit forced her thighs apart and the engorged tentacle pushed up against her hand, slowly worming between her fingers until it hit her entrance. Bailey panicked, grabbing the shaft to hold it back, but it was too slick, sliding wetly in her hand as it very slowly forced its way in, one centimeter at a time. Bailey groaned as it slid in an inch, then another, the slick shaft overpowering her defenses until with a wet _snick_ the whole head slid inside her pussy.

The tentacle began to roughly fuck her, fluids quickly drenching what remained of her black leggins as she writhed, impaled on the thick shaft. The titfucking tentacle was the first to blow, twitching and swelling, a bulge swifty, jerkily sliding up the shaft, bottlenecking briefly between her breasts before erupting, spurting a thick, foul smelling sludge all over her breasts and neck. Bailey moaned at the assault from all angles, her eyes crinkling at disgust as the thick, lumpy cum oozed onto her breasts, staining her ripped blue top.

Her hair came free as her hat finally fell off, loose blonde strands of hair sticking to her sweaty face as her body bobbed up and down on the large cock below her. The tentacle in her mouth was the next to go, all her tugging and pulling only serving to excite it further as it twitched and swelled, the now familiar bulge of cum rising to meet her hips. Prepared this time, she clamped down hard, digging in and grimacing as she felt it bulge and roil against her viced grip momentarily. A few thick drops oozed onto her tongue, bitter and foul. The flesh pit began to pulse faster, the opening contracting and expanding, shivering as it reached its final climax. The thick shaft in her pussy picked up the pace, slamming deeper and deeper, harder, a piston in and out, stretching her walls as it began to bang up against her womb. Bailey writhed and screamed in terror, sensing the wet finish coming soon. With every thrust the tentacle swelled up more, jerking and twitching as the bulges at the base swelled and began to slowly move up the shaft. Her eyes widened as she saw the spheres slowly move up the see-through shaft of the main tentacle, surrounded in thick fluid.

Distracted, she loosened her grip on the tentacle in her mouth and the liquid shot forward, cum quickly bursting onto her tongue and down her throat. Bailey reflexively swallowed, wincing as it continued to pump and more, slowly overfilling her mouth. A trickle escaped the corner of her lips, the thick, chunky liquid dribbling down to join the saliva and sweat dripping off her chin. Another pulse and still more forced its way in, the trickle becoming a thick line, the dark yellow, lumpy cum dripping down to join the load on her breasts. Eventually the tentacle slid wetly out of her mouth, firing a parting shot. Bailey flinched as the warm liquid hit her cheek, a thick string of spit and cum linking her lips to the tip.

As if waiting for the main event, the tentacles lowered her still further into the pit, the main tentacle pounding away at her pussy. Her mouth now freed, Bailey's cries filled the air, pleading with the being to let her go, to stop, anything. In response, the pit simply picked up the pace again, each slam sliding the bulges in the shaft a little closer, making the cum roil more quickly as it sloshed, compressed. Bailey's breasts heaved as she was forced to bounce up and down on the enlarged cock. Bailey groaned as she felt the cock slam against her final barrier, deep inside. She felt liquid dribbling out of the tip, sticky and wet, to pave the way for what was to come.

She swiveled her hips desperately as the first bulge finally reached her, gritting her teeth as she felt it swell against her lips, pushing and wriggling until with a wet _plop_ it slid in, sliding up the shaft to deposit something inside her. Then it happened again, and again. Bailey cried out at the violation, struggling to pull the tentacle out, to pull herself out of the pit, anything that could help. The fleshy rim of the pit was at her shoulders now, contracting and expanding, the slimy edge rubbing against her. The other tentacles hovered above her, waiting for the mating to complete. The bulges continued to slide up the shaft, slipping out to fill her womb, thick cum now joining the orbs as it began to fill up her pussy. Bailey felt her stomach begin to swell, her carefully toned, hard won abs ballooning as she was filled with what could only be some kind of egg and the beast's thick, repugnant cum. With a final hard thrust, the tentacle bottomed out in her, erupting in a torrent of cum that quickly filled her pussy and backsplashed out to drench her thighs.

Bailey sagged in defeat as she was filled up, her belly bloated and full of the pit's seed and potential progeny. At least, when it could fill her no further, the pit spat her out, letting her land with a thud on the ground nearby. The last thing Bailey felt as she faded to unconsciousness was the tentacles gripping her again, pulling her away from the pit, leaving a trail of cum behind.


	2. Divine Intervention

The cave she found herself in was bigger, and thankfully no flesh pit in sight. Having used her as needed, it appeared to have deposited her in some other chamber, maybe to let her go, maybe for later. She didn't intend to stick around to find out. She spotted her phone nearby in a pile of her belongings. It must have tossed everything out to make room for the next victim. Bailey grabbed her purse and phone, frowning as she checked the remaining battery. 45%. And it was recording for some reason...

She turned off the recording mode, then used the flashlight to look for a way out. This time, she wasn't going to crawl into just any hole, she needed to get out of here. Numerous maze-like passages protruded from the chamber and she paused before each one, listening carefully. Settling one a silent one that actually felt like it had a draft of air wafting out, she took a deep breath and once again set forth. The tunnel was more spacious than the last, allowing her to walk unimpeded. Her legs slowly began to ache, her ordeal catching up with her as the tunnel ground on endlessly. At least the draft was getting stronger.

 _Might mean a way back up to the surface!_ she thought hopefully.

Bailey walked for as long as she could, but weariness eventually overtook her and she sat down at another fork, pausing to catch her breath. She tensed as she saw a faint, flickering light proceeding down one of the passages, the warm yellows, oranges and reds of fire. Her eyes darted around, looking for a place to hide, but she relaxed when she heard a human voice. The soft southern drawl echoed down the tunnel, growing louder and more clear as they person got closer. It almost sounded like someone muttering something to themselves.

"Found...mushrooms...categorize...oohh!...flowers...surface..."

The flames finally rounded the corner, flashing out as the woman stopped with a start, eyebrows raised over green eyes. "OH! I wasn't expecting anyone down here..." The woman stepped closer, her brow lowering in concern. "You okay, darlin'? You look like you've had a...rough time..."

Bailey's eyes filled with tears, her lip quivering for a moment. Then, haltingly, she explained what she'd gone through, hesitantly at first, then in greater detail as the woman gently cajoled her to be specific and exact. "Wow, I didn't know they had those here! I owe Kate some money. My name's Kami, by the way. Please, go on..."

Bailey tonelessly continued her story, her eyes staring ahead past Kami to the rocky wall behind her, lost in the nightmarish experience. She failed to notice Kami's cheek's flush at the sordid details, her generous bosom beginning to heave a little in excitement as she continued. Kami's eyes darted to Bailey's own not inconsiderable assets, roving her body, noting the tears and holes in her well-worn hiking clothes.

By the time Bailey finished, she felt rested enough to continue on, hoping this stranger could help her find the surface again. "So, can you help me? I need to get out of here, like now. Before anything else happens!" Bailey exclaimed. Kami nodded slowly, her eyes elsewhere as though lost in thought. Her breathing continued to quicken and she put a hand to her chest for a moment, trying to breathe deeply. Whatever calming down she was attempting didn't appear to be working, though, her green gaze lighting up with a wild look as it settled on Bailey's chest again.

"Anyone ever tell you that you've got a _perfect_ rack, dear? Those tits are just...mmmh...." Kami licked her lips, taking a step closer. She cocked her head at Bailey, giving her a sultry smile. "You wouldn't mind if I take a little...peek, would you? Maybe a quick touch?" She stepped even closer and Bailey backed away, feeling her heartrate begin to spike again. It seemed she'd gotten away from one ordeal and into another.

"Those full lips, curvy hips...is that a little bit of pussy I see peeking out there? Ah, ah, don't be shy, girl. Just let Momma Kami do her thing..." Kami reached up and slowly pulled her top down, exposing her breasts, cupping one and squeezing it slowly. Her other hand roamed lower, sliding against her thigh teasingly. Under her caress a bulge grew, growing harder and longer under the tip peaked out from under her skirts. She grinned and daintily lifted up her skirt, gripping her newly grown cock in one hand, pumping slowly. "See? Made it just for you, mommy knows best, Bailey..."

Bailey turned to run but felt an impossible force grip her entire body, forcing her to turn back around, then to her knees, then onto her back. Kami straddled her, leering down and enjoying the view. "Gods, such a perfect body...don't worry, I won't waste it!" Bailey turned her head as Kami lowered herself, feeling the heat of her thick cock reach her breasts just before it slid between them. Kami gripped the remains of her top and pulled, ripped it open further and giving her room to work. She moaned as she felt Bailey's breasts envelope her cock and began to slowly thrust between them.

" _Aahn..._ So...good...use those tits to make mommy feel good...." Kami grunted as she began to thrust a little faster, gripping Bailey's breasts in her hands and squeezing them roughly, holding them in place. The bulbous cockhead slid in and out of her chest, the head disappearing momentarily before reappearing, each time a little closer to her face. A faint liquid wadded at the tip, glistening in the light from Bailey's phone. Bailey grimaced as she felt some of the liquid trickle onto her breasts, lubing the shaft to slide faster and further still.

Kami thrust harder, the tip beginning to brush against Bailey's lips. She moved one of her hands to grip Bailey's head, forcing her to look down at the cock. "Uh-uh, darlin', use that sweet little mouth of yours. Mommy's going to give you some milk... _nngh_ soon..." Kami pushed the tip against Bailey's lips, slowly forcing until she slid into her mouth, sighing in satisfaction. Bailey winced at the intrusion, feeling the cockhead slide against her tongue repeatedly.

"Suck...iit....." Kami moaned. Despite herself, Bailey felt compelled to suck, timidly at first, then harder, her cheeks going concave. Her head felt...fuzzy, like it was filled with cotton. She struggled against the mental fog. No way did she want to suck this...thing in her mouth.

The cock thrust in and out, the shaft sliding easily between Bailey's breasts, lubed by spit and precum. Kami's breath began to grow ragged, her concentration slipping as she felt the first orgasm welling up. Bailey momentarily felt the fog clear and stopped sucking, her brow furrowing in anger as the cock began to pulse and throb in her mouth.

"Ohhh...ohhh Bailey...get ready for mommy's milk..." Kami moaned, crying out as her hips began to shake.

Bailey, knowing what was coming, tried to pull her head back, but too late as the first spurt drenched her tongue, filling her mouth with a sour, bitter taste of thick cum. Kami screamed as she came, every pulse of her cock sending another hot rope of cum into Bailey's reluctantly mouth and filling it up more and more. It quickly overflowed her mouth, the spunk blasting out to coat her cheeks and drip down her chin. Kami cooed in satisfaction at the sight, pulling out to squirt a few more thick ropes onto her face and breasts, stroking slowly. "Aww...such as messy eater, Bailey...Don't worry, mommy Kami will teach you how to drink it all down properly, with practice!"

Bailey coughed as the thick cum slid down her throat, gritting her teeth as she looked up at her cheerful tormentor. "Get off me! Stop it! Let me go!" Kami gave her an amused smile and pulled back, her eyes now resting on Bailey's pussy.

"Mmm-mmhn, your lesson isn't done yet. How can you learn to be a mommy like me without this?" She positioned her cock at Bailey's entrance and began to slide it in. As her control loosened, Bailey regained enough mobility to writhe and struggle under her, but not enough to break the invisible force. Kami slid all the way in, moaning at the hot, wet, tightness.

"Aah...perfect. Mommy's going to fill you up now, okay?" She began to piston in and out, her thick, hard cock completely filling Bailey and then some, sliding roughly against her walls as it sought out her womb.

With a grunt, Kami went balls deep in Bailey, ignoring her cries and pleading much as the monster before had, and began pounding into her, hard and fast. Bailey's breasts rocked, her whole body sliding back and forth under the force of the red-tressed woman's thrusts. Kami's green eyes narrowed as she concentrated on her rhythm, in and out, deeper and deeper. "You'll make an... _nngh_...excellent mommy... _aahn_ Bailey...just take your... _mmh_ milk...like a good girl..."

Bailey moaned as she felt the woman's cock fill her up completely, butting up against her womb with each thrust. And she knew Kami was getting close, her breathing beginning to become ragged, her thrusts uneven as she lost control.

She grimaced as she felt Kami's nails dig into her hips, pulling her closer so she could fuck her as deeply as she coud. Kami leaned forward, sweat dripping onto Bailey as their breasts pressed against one another, lost in the hot mating press.

Her eyes widened as she felt Kami's hips begin to hitch and jerk, the cock pulsing slowly at first, then throbbing rapidly, signaling imminent ejaculation. Kami screamed again as she came, slamming in one last time and spurting deep into Bailey, over and over. Bailey felt the hot liquid squirt out, filling her womb up once again, the thick cum back-filling her and oozing out around the tight seal of Kami's cock and her pussy.

Kami jerked and thrust in hard a few more times, ensuring each drop of fertile sperm landed exactly where it needed to, where it counted most. "Ohh Gods...you're squeezing out so much of mommy's milk... _aahn!_...you must...really...want it!" Kami ground out, her body shuddering atop Bailey, breasts pressed against hers.

At least, the flow of cum ended and Kami slowly slid out, leaving a panting, worn out Bailey on the ground, cum dripping from her spent pussy. Kami smirked and stood to her feet, the cock disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. "You're a fast learning, baby...mommy just has one last lesson for you..." She sat down, spreading her legs, leering at the battered young blonde woman.

Bailey still felt weak and disoriented, too worn out to even speak. She laid back, panting, wincing at the feel of the cum dripping out. A soft chittering sound filled the air, numerous holes opening up in the walls.

"Ah, there are my little darlin's. They're here to make sure you learn this last lesson..." Kami gestured and several bugs and worms slid out of the walls to land on the ground, writhing before alighting to the feet and shuffling towards Bailey. Numerous fleshy appendages and cocks sprang from them as they grew excited by the scents of sex.

"Just relax and let them do their thing, Bailey..." Kami murmured at her, her hand drifting down to begin slowly rubbing her pussy. "Let them do their thing, and mommy will...do hers...mmmm..." She rubbed herself harder as the bugs crawled onto the trembling Bailey, seeking out the nearest warm holes to work with.

A worm about the size of Bailey's arm slid between her legs, a misshapen cock popping out from a slit underneath. It undulated closer, then without pause slipped its cock inside her pussy, thrusting slowly but steadily. Bailey screamed, "Oh God...get it off get it off get it out..." but her mouth was quickly filled by another bug that latched onto her face, thrusting into her mouth at the same slow but steady pace.

Two more crawled onto her chest, suckers emerging to clamp on to the soft, tender flesh, massaging and pulling gently. Lastly Bailey felt one slide under her and slip into her ass. She tensed, crying out around the cock in her mouth. Still more slithered into view, sliding into her hands and thrusting in her grip, the cocks slimy and disgusting as they worked her over. Kami continued to flick and rub herself, moaning as she slid a finger into her pussy, then two, enjoying the sight of the besieged woman writhing slowly under the ministrations of her helpers. Bailey grunted and moaned as she felt every hole violated, gagging when the bug into her mouth finally spurted, the thick, nasty goo filling her mouth and bulging out her cheeks. It slid off and was replaced by another. The ones in her pussy and ass fired simultaneously, filling up both with the gooey, lumpy cum. What they lacked in stamina and volume of cum, they made up for in numbers, each sliding off to get replaced by another.

Kami's moaning grew more urgent as she brought herself to climax over and over from the spectacle before her. "That's it....mmnh....just let them cum....don't worry, baby, they'll knock you up good if I wasn't able to..." Kami whispered to Bailey.

Bailey struggled weakly, but couldn't find the strength to pull them off her. Her blue eyes grew dull with resignation as her body was used, over and over. Eventually, she lay there limply as they fucked her, the cum long having overflowed to form a shallow pool beneath her. Eventually, hours later, Kami having had her fun, her eyes cleared and she gestured imperiously, the bugs dispersing quickly. She tutted and shook her head at the exhausted woman below her, then gestured again, causing Bailey to slowly rise in the air. Bidding her to follow along, Kami floated her behind her as she brought her back up to the surface, depositing her on the grass.


End file.
